


A Gentle Touch

by jedi_harkness



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Hugs, Kissing, Men Crying, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Showers, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: Una had always been good to him, but at this moment she was so... gentle and loving. It awakened feelings that threatened to overwhelm Chris, and before he knew it there were tears in his eyes.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Number One
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I recently came across a lovely Reddit post that made me think of Pike and Una, and became inspired to write this bit of fluff. We all can certainly use some fluff these days, and I hope my little story offers a tiny bit of respite. Hope you enjoy, and please stay healthy and safe!
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry, and on Star Trek: Discovery created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman. Star Trek and it's related characters are the property of CBS/Viacom and Paramount Pictures. This was created for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made!

Captain Christopher Pike quietly thanked Yeoman Colt as he handed her the PADD, his last bit of paperwork for the day. He then dismissed her with a genial smile as it was almost the end of alpha shift on the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. Chris relaxed in his chair as he waited out the final minutes, watching the rest of the bridge crew as they finished their work for the day. His eyes eventually landed on Una at the helm, and she turned her head slightly to flash him the tiniest of smiles. Chris felt his cheeks heat and cast his gaze downward to hide his own little smile. It had become a favorite game of theirs, seeing how much flirting they could get away with without the crew catching on.

The 'whoosh' of the turbolift doors came to Chris' ears as the crew for the next shift began to arrive, and as usual Una was the last to transfer her post to her replacement. Chris looked on as she walked to the 'lift, her gait and posture smooth and elegant as always. He indulged in a subtle admiring glance before schooling himself and giving the conn to Spock, who had opted to remain on duty for the next shift. He then stood and headed for the 'lift, and wasn't surprised to see Una holding the doors open for him. They were alone since they were the final two to leave, and once the doors shut they came together in a kiss that was tender and full of promise. Chris thrilled at the contact, and he smiled against Una's lips. "Your quarters or mine?" he murmured when they parted.

Una's blue eyes sparkled as she traced her fingertips over Chris' chest. "Well, yours has the water shower. Unless you want to save your credits..."

Chris shook his head. "I can do with a warm shower."

"And then dinner?" Una suggested sweetly.

Chris grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

They released each other just as the 'lift stopped at Deck 5, and Chris let Una step out first. They walked the corridor side-by-side, and to any passing crew members they appeared as cordial as any Captain and First Officer. Una lagged behind as they approached Chris' quarters, the better to keep up appearances. Una followed Chris inside once the corridor was clear, and after the doors closed they laughed giddily like two kids who had gotten away with a prank.

"You are aware that everyone knows about us," Una said once she caught her breath.

"Yeah, but we're not about to broadcast it," Chris replied. "Besides, this cloak-and-dagger stuff is way too much fun," he added with a wink.

"Can't argue with that," Una said with a sultry smile, stepping close to run her hands over his shoulders.

Chris closed his eyes, taking a moment to relish the touch. "Mmm, speaking of fun..." he murmured.

"Yes. Shower," Una said as she pulled down the zipper of his uniform jacket.

They undressed within minutes, sharing kisses and caresses on the way to the refresher. Chris turned on the water shower and made sure it was the right temperature while Una laid out the towels and toiletries. The room filled with steam and Chris took Una's hand to help her into the cubicle. Una smiled bemusedly at Chris' gentlemanly behavior, but he knew she really loved it, just as he loved to treat her like a lady.

Chris shut the door as he stepped in after Una. The space was tight but had enough room for the two of them to move. Una wet her long dark hair under the spray, and Chris cast an appreciative gaze at her nude body. When her back was turned to him he stepped closer and placed his hands on her hips, lightly kissing her shoulder. They rarely took water showers together, and when they did it was usually to save time, so Chris appreciated this chance to indulge in a little fun.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before kissing the shell of her ear. "Like a goddess." He could feel her shiver and it brought a smile to his lips.

"That's one hell of a field promotion," Una quipped, pressing back against him.

Chris chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her middle. "Imagine if I reported that to Starfleet."

Una snorted. "I imagine they'd relieve you of command and send you to the nearest rehab colony."

"Most likely," Chris said wryly.

They shifted so Chris could go under the spray, and he combed back his hair with his fingers as the warm water soothed the ache in his tired muscles. He luxuriated for a few moments, then reached for the shampoo dispenser.

"Wait." Una's soft entreaty made Chris pause, and she gently grasped his wrist to put his arm back at his side. With a little smile upon her lips, she put her hand under the dispenser for a small amount of shampoo, and then quietly prodded him to turn around. Chris guessed at her intentions, and an instant later he felt Una's fingertips upon his scalp as she lathered up his hair. A quiet moan escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, and he began to melt under her touch. The feeling was simply incredible, and it went all the way to his toes. Una took her time massaging his head, threading her fingers through his short locks and lightly scratching her nails over his scalp. Her ministrations were deep yet gentle, and Chris could swear he was floating. It was not unlike the moment he did a solo flight for the first time, when he felt as high as the sun itself.

Chris was practically boneless by the time Una was done, and he blinked at the absence of her fingers. He heard the sound of the soap dispenser, and then his body lit up again as she slowly ran her hands up and down his back, spreading the creamy lather over his skin. He felt Una's warmth as she pressed close to soap up his arms and legs, and his breath hitched as she gave his buttocks a gentle squeeze. He almost giggled at that moment, but gasped instead as she rubbed her body over his, making sure the lather got everywhere. Chris' heart skipped a beat at the slippery caresses, and then he saw her stoop to massage the sole of his foot. He bent his leg at the knee to help her, pressing one of his hands against the shower wall for support. He went pliant with a moan at her amazing touch, happily repeating the action with his other leg.

"Turn back around, sweetheart," Una murmured, and Chris was glad to comply. She rubbed more of the liquid soap between her hands, and proceeded to lather up his chest. Chris shivered at her caresses, his nipples stiffening at the tender attention. The smile she flashed him was every bit as tender, and a lump began to grow in his throat. Una then spread the soap over his neck and face, and was extra careful with his more intimate areas. Then came the slick, wonderful friction of her body against his as she repeated her previous method of working the lather over his skin, and Chris closed his eyes again as he relished the feeling of her soft curves against his hard muscle. There was a familiar stirring in his groin, but no urgency to it. As arousing as this was, it also touched him deep inside. A place so deep that only a very few had ever managed to reach it.

When Una finished she wordlessly prompted Chris to go back under the spray with his back to her. She ran her fingers through his hair as the shampoo rinsed out, and used her hands to splash him as the lather was sluiced off his body. She also dotted his back with light and sweet kisses, and the warmth in Chris' chest bloomed afresh. Una then murmured for him to turn around, and then tilted his head back to make sure all the shampoo was out of his hair. Once again she gently combed her fingers through his wet locks and splashed him with the warm water, ensuring that the soap was completely rinsed off. She moved his head upright when she was done, and Chris re-opened his eyes to see her loving smile. She lightly caressed his shoulders and biceps, leaning close to brush kisses over his chest. Chris' heart swelled as his throat tightened. Una had always been good to him, but at this moment she was so... gentle and loving. It awakened feelings that threatened to overwhelm Chris, and before he knew it there were tears in his eyes. Swallowing hard, he wound his arms around Una's waist. He could feel her smile against his skin as she pressed closer, and he tried to muffle a sniffle as he pressed his lips into her damp hair. Una stiffened in Chris' embrace, and she raised her head with a look of concern.

"Chris?" she asked worriedly, touching his face to feel the tears running down his cheeks.

Chris blushed with a sheepish smile, sniffling once more. "I'm okay, Una. Nothing's wrong," he assured her, covering her hand with his own. "It's just..." He paused to swallow as another tear rolled down. "I never had a partner that made me feel so... happy. So loved."

Una blinked. "Never? I-I find that hard to believe."

Chris let out a soft chuckle. "I'm not saying my previous partners were horrible, but the care you took, how gentle you were..." He felt the emotions begin to swell anew. "No one's ever made me feel this good."

Una's face softened, and Chris noticed how the droplets of water seemed to glisten on her skin. "Oh, baby..." she murmured, cupping his jaw and planting light kisses all over his face.

Chris tightened his hold on Una, kissing her wherever he could reach. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, tenderly stroking his hair.

Chris thought his heart would burst, and he raised his head to smile into Una's shining eyes. "After we're done here, and after dinner..." he said, reaching for the shampoo dispenser. "...I'm going to demonstrate just how much I love you," he finished as he began lathering Una's hair.

Una made to speak, but then closed her eyes as Chris massaged his fingers into her scalp. He smiled at her soft moan of pleasure, and proceeded to reciprocate her tender care, making sure she would feel happy and loved for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr @jedikat71!


End file.
